


Suitcases

by Aeris444



Series: Merlin Memory Month 2018 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin Memory Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: 100 words drabble written for Day 2 of Merlin Memory Month





	Suitcases

Merlin looked at Arthur put the last suitcase in the booth of his car. It was a scene Merlin had never thought he’d see. He had thought that Arthur and him were meant to be together forever. And if he had imagined Arthur leaving, he had always thought it would be the greatest pain in his life.

It wasn’t.

How had they grow so distant, so tired of each other? How had the love between them disappeared?

Merlin hadn’t realised their relationship had eroded… Not before he had fell in love with someone else. Something he had never thought possible.


End file.
